


I've Got You

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Back when dragons roamed the earth, Carrying, Dragon Tony Stark, Gen, Good Tony Stark, He promptly regretted it, Hurt Peter Parker, I guess this is set in the past?, I left this fandom for a while and came back with a love for Dragons and AUs, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Wandered Off, Peter lives in a village..., Protective Tony Stark, Rescue, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020, dragon - Freeform, hypothermia (ish), ill peter, lost Peter, this is never explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Whumptober day 7 - Support, Carrying.---Peter helplessly stumbled through the dense forest, tripping on roots every couple of steps while he desperately tried to find his way back home. He should have known better than to wander off, but he'd wanted to play hide and seek, and the forest seemed like such a perfect place to hide!But now he'd been here for hours, the watch on his wrist told him that it would be getting dark very soon, and the temperature was plummeting by the minute.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I've Got You

Peter helplessly stumbled through the dense forest, tripping on roots every couple of steps while he desperately tried to find his way back home. He should have known better than to wander off, but he'd wanted to play hide and seek, and the forest seemed like such a perfect place to hide!

But now he'd been here for hours, the watch on his wrist told him that it would be getting dark very soon, and the temperature was plummeting by the minute.

He was cold, he was alone, his head was killing him - feeling almost like it had been stuffed with cotton balls - and every muscle in his body ached. Small wounds littered his arms and legs, spikey twigs and the occasional hidden bramble were not the best materials to break his falls.

He slipped to his knees for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes, all of his energy just seeming out of him and it’s the ground beneath his feet. He couldn’t go any further, his legs wouldn't hold his weight if he tried to force them, and the dizziness which surrounded his head meant he knew it would be impossible for him to even try to walk in a straight line.

So this was it… He was deep enough in the forest that the likelihood of being found was slim, and although he was only young and had no idea what could happen next, he was still self-aware to know that his body and mind couldn’t keep up with this.

He flipped onto his back, the stars in the sky just visible through the trees. Light pollution was low out here, and even despite the pain in every part of him he could feel, Peter was glad that this was going to be his last view.

The twinkling of millions of galaxies above him, the promise that in the grand scheme of things he was just one insignificant speck and whatever happen next, the universe would carry on moving. The moon would orbit the Earth, and the Earth would orbit the sun, and the sun would hurtle through the milky way while the milky way hurtled through the universe. Some adults had thought his obsession with space was a problem, but Peter was just glad that he hadn’t listened to them.

Sometimes all you need is the knowledge of your own insignificance, and the knowledge of the beauty which lay just beyond your fingertips.

The last thing he saw before his eyes slipped shut was a large shape, nearly exactly the same colour as the night sky, blocking out the stars as it circled above him.

\---

Peter felt weird, some kind of half conscious which left him aware of what was going on, but without the energy required to move. The cold from before had seeped in bone deep, and even opening his eyes felt like too much work.

Something large, strong and oddly scaly, pressed against his side, it's warmth instantly starting to chase away the chill filling every inch of Peter.

He didn't know what it was, wasn't even sure if he wanted to know, but it was warm, and he felt safe even when he felt himself being lifted into the air, cradled in something which felt worryingly a lot like a paw. He couldn't tell how high they went, his entire body limp and unaware of very much apart from sensation, but he felt his ears pop, and when he drifted out of consciousness for the second time, it was more out of exhaustion than giving up.

\---

Big dark eyes.

A large rectangular head.

Warm breath huffing across his face.

And… scales?

Peter shot up into a sitting position, pulling the blanket which was draped across his front tighter around his shoulders as he stared up at the large shape in front of him. He reached a shaky hand out and firmly pinched his arm, detachedly shocked when the dragon in front of him didn’t dissipate, nor did he suddenly wake up.

So apparently this wasn’t a dream… Which meant there really was a humongous dragon in front of him?

Last time he had checked dragons didn’t exist, and yet here he was, wrapped in a warm blanket, in the middle of a cave he hadn't been in last time he was conscious, staring one right down the snout.

"Am I dead?" He asked, the question more directed to the empty air than the dragon next to him. It was a giant lizard after all, a giant lizard born of fairy tales and myths, unlikely to be able to speak, never mind speak the same language Peter did.

"No child, you're very much alive." The dragon's voice was strangely light, not as deep as Peter would have expected, and his mouth didn't move when he spoke, the words echoing around the chamber as though they had been summoned straight into the thin air. "You got close, but I managed to save you before any lasting damage was caused."

"You- you saved me?" Peter wasn't sure why this felt like such a surprise, maybe because all the dragon's in story books were evil, stealing people away and eating them. Apparently this dragon wasn't like that.

"Yes, I did. And once you're healthy again I'm going to get you back to your family."

"You are?" This dragon wasn't matching up with anything Peter knew, or more thought he knew, but he couldn't forget how gently they had picked him up when in the forest, nor how safe he felt in its warm embrace.

"Yes. My name is Tony," the dragon's face changed into what Peter could only describe as a grin. "What's your name? I'll get my friends to keep an eye out for anyone searching for you."

"Friends? Dragon friends?"

"Dragons, phoenixes, all sorts of creatures live around here. Now come on kid, what's your name?"

"Peter. I'm Peter. It's nice to meet you Tony."

The dragon - Tony - leaned forwards, poking him with his nose until he stood up, leaning heavily against Tony. His legs felt like jelly, but Tony was definitely more than strong enough to hold him up.

"Nice to meet you too," he huffed, "come on, I have some food and water. You need your strength back."

\---

Peter sprinted through the village, glad to finally be free from school. Tony had been true to his word and about a week after saving Peter, he had brought him back home.

End of story.

Except apparently, somewhere along the way Tony had become attached, and had quickly decided that he would be quite happy moving into a new cave, to live in one closer to Peter's village and basically become their protector. Everyone had been shocked at first, but had quickly seen the positives to having a dragon helping out, and had happily allowed him to stay.

"Hey Tony," Peter grinned up at the huge dragon as he ran into the main cavern, throwing his arms around the creature who was basically an extra parent to him.

"You will not believe the day I've had!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Kudos and Comments give me life!!  
> Have a good week!!!


End file.
